My heartbroken warrior
by Chemical connection and Drake
Summary: Everything had been taken from him, some he had replaced. Love was one he hadn't, one he didn't want to replace. Love was a deceit, love was pain. She pitied him, tried to undertand him. She was going to show him that love wasn't always painful.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, db. Dbz or dbgt

The orange rays of the setting sun bounded off the golden corn, the fields aglow with the splendid colours of the setting sun, the wind blew gently, a cool and refreshing breeze that spread a sweet smelling pollen through the air, the flowers in full bloom swayed like a rainbow their bright assortment of colourful petals waving to the leaving sun. Nature hid the pain, hid the truth; the suffering and anguish that was fought just beyond the hills.

Here the once rich, green grass had gone. The small, tall, short and fat flowers all vanished and although the warming rays of the sun still shone, it could no longer hide the ugliness. The grass lay flat, pressed hard into the mud, large patches of mud replaced where nature had once grown. The flowers lay trodden and broken, fallen or snapped at their stems and their once beautiful petals now lay randomly amongst the area.

The sweet smelling pollen had gone from here, in its place stood blood and death. No lullaby sounds filled the air, instead came the cries of the dying, the cries of shock and pain. The cries of moral from the falling troops echoed through the skies, they fought hard and they fought on. The silver of their armour shone romantically as the charging troops once again met their enemies, the clash of metal, and the cries of horses as the reared in surprise. All were the usual sounds of war.

He sat on his horse, waiting for his command, waiting to lead his men on into battle. His hair lay hidden under the metal helmet, the red mane upon his head gear swayed gently in the breeze as he waited patiently. He knew this all, he knew the sights and he knew the sounds, the army had conquered many countries for their Emperor and this battle was one of many he had been involved in. He was general of one of the largest and well trained legions in his nations army, he travelled far and wide for his nation to fight for his leaders and this battle was no challenge to his loyalty.

The sound of the horn drifted in, he raised his sword into the air, his battle cry mimicked by the troops that sat behind him as he led them into battle, the horses rearing before they ran with the speed of lightning around the hills. The battle raged on, doubled in fury and power because of the newly added troops. The cries continued, the clashing of metal echoed insanely in the air as men fell, the cried of pain from injury or loss of comrades filled the clouds above.

His sword swung high as he attacked those he didn't even know, he had grown up with this, the bloodshed and the pain of loss, the fear of battle no longer attacked him. Past pains, past training and loss had corrupted him, he no longer cared for his enemy, and to him they were the very scum that destroyed his life, the very bastards that took away the ones he loved. They could deserve nothing more than the cold metal of his sword, the privilege of death.

His cloths were bloody, dirt stained and sweaty. The battle had been hard for his troops, a non-stop battle that raged for hours before the enemy retreated, as much as he hated it his command had been to let them leave and so he had with much displeasure. And now he stormed angrily and tired down the corridors towards his superior officer who awaited his description of battle for record and to know how the highly trained soldiers he had been given had behaved and worked.

The tall centurion knocked rapidly on the door and awaited command to enter. The room was well lit with candle light, reflecting off the helmet that he held respectfully under his arm. His black hair spewed in all directions and fell slightly as he fell into a bow, his eyes were deep and dark, reflecting all light in the room like mirrors, his face showed no emotion other that tiredness as he looked at the other centurions in the room, all seven of them, the expressions on their faces as they looked at him told him where the eighth centurion was.

A Centurion of his experience didn't go into battle not expecting loss and the constant loss of those he worked hard training always stabbed slightly at his heart but Yamacha was more than a soldier to him, he had been a close friend but any outbreak of the emotions he felt now would get him punished so he just did his job. All saying the same "we're sorry Goku" as he left the room and back to his quarters, it was Bulma who he truly pitied, not himself, she was Yamcha's lover so she would be the one to suffer most and to be truthful he very rarely felt very much in the loss of someone anymore. Those bastards had taken another life that he held close and he had let them go again! It seemed no matter how often they battled, how often they let them retreat those stupid fools always came back for more.

Maybe he was heartless, that's what most people said but in truth it was wrong. He was just misunderstood in his actions, it was true that he could be heartless at times, even he admitted that but his emotions and opinions weren't done negatively through heartlessness but through depression and heartbreak.

It was a long story, one that he wished he could read and pity the characters but it wasn't, he had to live through it and as much as he hated it and as much as it hurt he felt there was no need in wasting energy in wishing it wasn't so or complaining about it. So he kept it to himself, lived life with his faced turned to the shadows, used to the darkness and cold it gave but still wishing to feel the warmth of the sun once again, he had forgotten how it felt to be warm.

The sun provided no warmth for him, his heart icy at the lack of heat it had, his mind dark and envious. It had started as unbearable sorrow and had grown into uncontrollable anger and now it was a mixture of the two depending on the situation. At night he didn't cry, in day he didn't cry, he no longer despised his feelings, no longer longed for them to go, they made him strong, made him unafraid.

Life had always thrown it's dirt at him, laughed at him as he lay abused and crying in the mud. He had envied those around him, those who were happy, who had what he used to but lost so long ago and now as an adult, a young man, he had begun his journey into victory, into finally defeating those who had hurt him, pulled so violently those who he loved from his small arms.

TBC

Okies well that's the first chap of my new story, hope you like it, I was feeling very depressed lol and was listening to sad music ( so I got a lot of primary feeling into this. This is going to begin to be a romance in a chapter or two , just need to build up a background and some feeling. Please R&R thank you.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection

Xx xx xx


	2. Defrost

His hair swayed roughly in the breeze as he marched solidly to his room, his strong arms hung angrily by his sides, his eyes looked to the floor and that depressing and sorrowful look was still etched upon his face, like everyday she saw him. But despite the misery she still loved him, he was so hansom, so amazingly strong and she knew deep down there was a spark of happiness, a longing to smile, dance and she knew she could show him, show him that the world wasn't so bad. But he never saw what she was; never saw her as anything but a fellow soldier, a lower class trainee.

Kami she remembered his training, his deep rough voice as he commanded them, his strong chest dripping with the falling rain and his dark but shallow eyes that burned so deeply into hers. But even then he seemed so distant from happiness and even though she saw that spark when he looked at her, that smile that curled ever so slightly on his lips when she spoke to him, she also saw the pressure he put on to remove it like he was afraid of happiness, afraid to smile.

And she wanted so badly to show him he was wrong, so bad to hold him and give him what he needed but she knew he would never give her that chance, knew that now he had faded out of her sight around the corner that he hadn't even noticed her, she was invisible to him, at least now she was.

But tonight she would change that, tonight she had to see him, just him and just her, alone, sadly in business. She was being promoted and Kami had blessed her with the luck of having Goku as a guider, to lead her through her new guidelines but hopefully tonight she could talk to him about something more, after their business though.

He knew she was watching him again, he never understood why. He had watched her rise up the ranks and to be honest was very proud to have been her trainer, but she had always had something more reflecting in her eyes, something he couldn't define when she looked at him and everyday he knew she watched him, her small, shiny, black eyes burning into his body, her long hair tied back in a small and neat pony tail as she trained. She really was something else, something amazing and at some point he thought she had made him smile but it soon faded.

But she was beautiful he had to hand it to her, she was a very lovely girl and had taken a lot of pressure to mould, a lot of shouting and pushing but she never turned to hate him like the rest of them, apart from those who joined his legion and soon began to see who he was. But she never hated him from the start, never hated him in the middle and never hated him at the end, of course she had been teased and through pity that he hadn't felt for anybody in years he taught those who did it a lesson in respect, she was a great warrior and deserved the promotion she was gaining.

But he knew all the pain that love brought, the grief it created for him. All those he loved he lost and he knew with her being a warrior like himself it would be to the same bastards that took his family and friends, the ones that always got away, the ones he fought and fought but never won, the ones that were always allowed to retreat.

Life had never been fair to him, from the minute he was born to this very second, something always seemed to go wrong and yes it may be because he had a negative attitude to life but what do you expect from a man who has nothing but the clothes on his back and the blood in his veins.

The meeting had gone well so far, she had memorised everything she should have done, she knew all the new guidelines and what was expected f her once she had been promoted. He was impressed with her, he hadn't met any soldier who had been able to memorise everything they were supposed to for their fist night, she reminded him of himself when he had been in this position, she was as dedicated as he was but there was one thing he needed to warn her about before he would second the promotion.

"You're a very dedicated young woman, just like you were when I trained you all that time ago, how it flies." His face remained solemn "One thing bothers me though; something that will not only hold you back but also put you and your future legion in danger. You're a very compassionate person, I've seen it in you since day one and that has to lessen or go, your choice, you can't sympathise with the enemy and you can't feel emotion towards them."

"You mean I have to hate them" She looked at him, coldness evident in her stare.

"Not hate them, although that is better, all I'm suggesting is you don't get emotional with them, they will be just as fast to kill you as you should be to kill them, it is a battle after all. Now all I ask is that you try to level down on your opinions to your enemy, you've seen battles haven't you, you know they don't like us and I suggest that you try to understand who they are after you've killed them or it may cost you your life! I say this with your own life in my best interest." She looked at his unbelieving, it wasn't true what they said, he did care, he cared for her safety and so many people had told her he cared for no one, his legion nor himself, no one.

"Will I see many battles?"

"Probably, new Centurions are commonly placed on the small battles to give them experience and test them. I'm pretty sure you'll get through them you're a very unique woman and you're very strong in both physical strength and will and I'm very sure you will pass them with great ease and I look forward to accompanying you on the bigger battle fields, your talent deserves a good battle. Any more questions?"

"No thank-you Sir"

"Good, I would be very honoured to second your promotion. So all we have to do now is waiting for the general and you're on your way up" She knew he was please his word choice proved that but still his voice remained cold and depressive.

"One question though Sir, I've heard from other soldiers that you're a great warrior and have never lost a one to one battle, if so Sir why haven't you been promoted? I mean no disrespect, just curiosity." He turned to look at her again, this time his eyes emotionless, that screaming sorrow vanished from her view.

"I'm not compassionate enough, if that's at all possible! I also have a tendency to not follow orders during certain situations" This time a small amount of anger was apparent in his voice as he fiddled silently and uncomfortably with the hangings of his drapes.

Chichi knew there was more to him than just rebellion, more to him than just a lack of compassion; it wasn't hard to see, anyone could tell he was a depressive man but she could see more, a longing to find warmth, a longing to find happiness from someone but it was hidden, hidden deeply only to be seen by those that looked deep within him, deep into his eyes.

She stood watching him, his tall frame hidden handsomely in the darkness, his eyes dead of feeling and his lips straight but so inviting, her mind wired with the passions she held for him, clouded with the dreams of him she had late at night when her bed was filled with cold and loneliness.

He could feel her stare upon him again; those soft eyes that always held such warmth that screamed his company, since day one of her training with him he knew she felt something for him that in a slight way he recognised but still seemed so foreign, so familiar yet so different but he could never put his finger on what it was, until now as she walked towards him, caging him between her and the wall, staring into her eyes he could see the spark explode into fire, filling her eyes with a burning want for what she felt and now as her hands stroked his cheeks, as her body pressed against his and as those lips of hers compressed against his, moving gently in a dance that he had never before experienced.

But it all came back, the screams during the massacres, those nights where he hurt so much he wished he was dead, the happiness that was once again ripped from him and all those nights he spent as a child, curled up alone, with no one to find comfort in, crying himself to sleep.

His rigged body pulled away from her, his eyes full of the same expression of shock apparent upon his face. Her face was once of blank understanding as he looked at the ambitions of comfort in her mind, an ambition to help him to sooth the pain love was causing her, the pain of not understanding him, of loving him without knowing if it was returned, of loving a man who appeared to feel no love, who refused to feel love.

"I want to help you Goku, please let me show you things aren't as bad as you think they are, let me bring you a forgotten comfort, I know you lost a lot, how I'm not sure and I know now that life to you is agonising but please Goku let me heal your pain, let me love you"

TBC

Thank You again for all your reviews, they really mean a lot to me. Here is my next chapter, hope you liked it and please continue reviewing.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection

Xx xx xx


	3. Decisions

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Okay, I've added two chapters today, please read both and review, thank you. :D

He didn't know what to say to her, his mind battled with itself for an answer; she was a beautiful young girl, smart, dedicated and he knew she would give him nothing but her best. On the other hand he had given love and family more than one chance and each time he had been abused by it, grief stricken by the pain it afflicted on him and he didn't want to suffer anymore than he already been through.

His mind had now become two thoughts, two arguments. One side screamed for her, screamed for the healing powers he prayed resided within her and all it wanted was to once again feel the warmth and comfort the arms of loved ones had once brought when they held him, it had been so long he had almost forgotten, it made him cold and he so badly wanted to be warm, to be loved.

However the other side wanted nothing more than to run, it debated well, it wanted protection from more pain. It knew all too well the agonising pain felt when those arms of loved ones were so violently torn away from him, always leaving him cold and alone, to cry his pain to a lonely, uncaring world, to fall asleep at night with a constant ache in his heart and to wake up with the same feeling.

But looking at her face as it pleaded with his, at the slowly vanishing spark in her ayes as doubt began to encase her he could still see that sincerity and honesty that still lay there from the very second they started this conversation. He knew she was something special when he had first met her and back then he saw it as a military special, she was strong and able but now he saw something different, he had felt it in the past and pushed it away but he feared now he would be unable to do so.

She knew he was afraid to love, afraid to risk being beaten and abused by love and affection once again. Everyone knew he had a troubled past but no one knew exactly what happened. The tale was always told to new troops and as with any tale that has no reason, ones were made up. From what was told, Goku had no friends, he had no family and he had no home. No one knew for sure why he didn't but it was known that he had come to the army alone, with nothing, of course there were people that did know but they had made sure that the story was the business of those that needed to know and no one else.Even Goku himself never spoke of it, she wanted to know, not for gossip or curiosity, she wanted to know what he had been through, comfort him over what had happened. The only problem was he seemed very reluctant to give in but at the same time so willing to do so. Her eyes pleaded with his for an answer, her face as soft as possible and her body gently hugging his.

That's when fear set in for Goku, the look in her eyes, that plea, almost begging him to answer her but he couldn't summon the words. Until now, the fear that something he had unknowingly dreamed of for so long would walk straight out the door and out of his life forever.

"I don't know" His head bowed to the floor, his eyes looking anywhere but to her and his voice was a grizzly whisper.

"What do you mean? Do you not want to give me a chance?" Her eyes tried desperately to meet him and keep contact with them, her voice remaining gentle and soft as she caressed his cheek with comfort.

"I…I…Chichi I don't know. I don't want to hurt"

"Oh Goku, I'm not going to hurt you, I would never dream of that. I want to make the pain stop, I want to heal you" Her face was once again so close to his, her breath pounded softly against his flesh before once again placing her lips on his, her other hand meeting his other cheek to keep his there as she showed him her love, showed him he was safe and showed him an example of the comfort she wanted to give him.

He couldn't resist this time, the feel of her against him, the heat and comfort that raced through his destroyed systems, healing the damages done to his delicate body and the trust was beginning to set in, beginning to trust her as he placed one of his large hands against the small of her back, pulling her closer, his body begging for her. And she gave him it, leaning closer to him as her lips forced his to dance, fighting his fear and soothing him.

She once again pulled away from him; he still looked shocked as he leant against the wall for support, his eyes intently looking into hers, his mind now becoming one with an answer.

"Promise me you won't leave" His voice was shaky, from sorrow or fear she didn't know. Her eyes were soft as they looked at him confusingly, what did he mean?

"I will never leave Goku; I always want to be here with you." Her lips were curved in a small sympathetic smile as she stroked the skin of his hands.

"Promise you won't leave me alone, promise you'll stay with me forever. Promise you won't make me hurt" Once again his voice was shaky, his breathing shallow and deep as he struggled to contain the emotion that wanted to erupt from within him.

"Goku I won't leave you alone, not ever, I want to be here with you always. I don't want to make you hurt, I want to help you heal the hurt that's already there. I loved you Goku, since I first saw you and I never want to let go of that, your all that matters to me now. Why do you think I would leave, after this?"

He looked to the floor, his hands leaving hers and viciously stroking through his hair and across his brow. She knew this was about his past, that he had obviously been left and feared that she would do the same.

"Everyone always leaves me, they always go away and leave me suffer alone. Leave my soulless body to rot pathetically on this forsaken planet, leave me to suffer." Her eyes were wide at his description; he had been through a lot more than most would have thought. She couldn't stand to see him hurt like this, and although it would cause him pain to talk she wanted to know, know what so badly hurt him.

"Goku, what happened?"

Okay well there is chapter 3, sorry it took so long I've been so busy this week, found some time this weekend because I'm ill lol. So I have added two chapters, please read on…. :)

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection


	4. story time

Disclaimer: I'm getting bored of saying this now: I OWN NOTHING!

This will alternate between speech and flashback, there is a lot of speech.

No one had ever asked him before. He knew they were aware he was alone, but never had anyone asked him, they just looked at him with pity and went on with their lives. He slide slowly down the wall and sat on the floor, looking up at the dial on the wall, the general wouldn't be here for an hour at least.

"Where do I start? My whole life is what happened, I wonder why I even bother waking up most days" She sat next to him, taking his hands in hers, her eyes glowing with care and wanting to understand, so he took a chance.

"I used to have a home, in fact in my life I've had two and I lost both of them, thanks to the same people. I was born in a small village in the far north, slap bang in the middle of two large military towns. It was a nice village from what I remember, clean and friendly. Being in the middle of the two towns meant we got a lot of soldiers coming through, most were injured and tired. My Father was a doctor, a very good doctor and my mother was a herbologist, there wasn't a single plant out there that she didn't know what it could and couldn't do" He chuckled lightly at the memory, startling Chichi, she had never seen him laugh not even smile, but he continued.

"My Father and Mother would treat the wounded soldiers and the other villagers would give them a bed for the night. I remember helping Mum cook breakfast once, I burnt it all but the soldiers were always so nice they just laughed and played with me. I was happy, I had an older brother Radditz and an older sister Clara, and they would always play and be nice to me. Then when I was four years old I was awoken by my mother, she was frightened, crying and I could hear screaming outside; she ran with me in her arms to the back garden and placed me in a small cupboard in the barn, I didn't know what was happening, what was going on and all the screaming going on around me frightened me to no end, I cried and begged her to stay with me, I asked for Father and my siblings but each time she shushed me and hugged and kissed me, bidding me goodbye like I would never see her again. The last words she gave me were to stay there and to not come out." His eyes were watering, and he struggled to contain his emotion, his fingers twirled with his other fingers and his clothes.

"They destroyed my whole village, killed my whole family, all my friends and all I had was taken from me. I remember holding my Mothers hand as she died; remember her telling me to be brave and to not give up, that they all loved me. I remember crying for hours, just sitting there and crying. I barely understood what was happening or why it had happened. I was there alone for days and I very rarely left my Mother side, I didn't eat, I hardly slept and the longest I remained away was to look for help, I found everyone in my village, bloody and wounded, one or two were still alive but I was too young to know what to do, I just looked at them and cried, it was then I tried to think of dad and what he would do but nothing came, I didn't know what was wrong with these people, I was too young to understand the concept of death." Tears spilled down his soft cheeks and Chichi lovingly wiped all of them away, comforting him by holding his hands and caressing them gently, urging him to continue in his own pace.

"Within the week as usual soldiers came, I don't know when they came, all I remember was hearing a voice and seeing a young soldier rushing over to me. He picked me and I struggled and screamed, never letting go of my Mothers hand, tugging and screaming for her the whole time, I cried more and screamed more as I started to loose grip, the whole legion must have heard because I saw them all running over, a general right at the front as I struggled viciously against this soldier. I didn't want to leave her and the image of protection I always got from them was no longer there, soldiers frightened me now, I had seen the ones that did this to my home and now I feared they would all do it

#FLASHBACK#

The village lay in ruins, smoke billowing out of every possible area, blood spread throughout the area. They had travelled long and far to get here, but upon arriving they found nothing but ruins, the houses all alight, the gardens dug up and thrown about and the bodies of the kind citizens strewn about the place, lying where they had fallen. The legion stood staring at the sight, unable to believe what they saw. They looked hard for survivors those who lay alive but badly injured, along with those unconscious were lifted and were taken by soldiers to the next village where they would hopefully receive help.

Goku just sat there, tears still flowing like rivers down his face as he held onto his Mother hand, hugging her arm in the hopes of some form of comfort. He could hear the clank of armour and cared not that it may be those that did this; he didn't want to leave her, in case she woke up again. The clanking got louder and Goku met the face of a young soldier, his eyes were soft as he looked at Goku who gasped and cowered in fear, tightening his grasp upon his Mother.

"It's ok little guy, I'm here to help, I'm not going to hurt you" The soldiers small smile and soft voice was of no comfort to Goku, screaming with all the energy and air he could summon as he felt him self lifted up and away from his Mother, her hand slipping slightly form his small hands as he tried desperately to stay with her. He kicked and punched with his free arm, his efforts for freedom, hurting him more as he pounded against the armour and having little affect on the soldier, other than sorrow for the poor child.

Goku's tears came in floods, pouring out his eyes like a tidal wave, he saw the other soldiers running over, a smallish man in generals armour right at the front, but he didn't care, he fought on, is grip almost totally away, his small hands unable to hold her adult ones, his small body too weak to fight that pulling gently on him. He screamed louder and louder, his throat and lungs throbbing with effort and his eyes drooping as they pushed more grieving tears out his small eyes.

His body shook with his screams as the small general gently took his hands from his Mother, stroking the small boys cheeks and shushing him, the soldier handed the boy to the general, Goku reluctant to the idea just cried more and pushed against his chest, arching his back and trying to slip down to the floor.

"It's okay. Shush now, there isn't need for that racket is there. Were here to help you, not hurt you. It's ok" The mans voice was soft and calm, no bitterness aimed at him for his behaviour, his hands stills stroked Goku's cheek gently, his screams stopped replaced instead with heavy breathing and silent sobs

#END FLASHBACK#

"The general told me what had happened and who had done it, he explained to me that my friends and family were never going to wake up. He took me in, his legion taking it in turns to carry me back to here. His name was Gohan, he was a famous general, of course I was unhappy for a long time, and I missed my parents greatly. But after a while I made new friends and I settled in with Grandpa, he cared for me and I looked at him as my family, I soon began to forget my old life, but that hatred still remained, the hatred for those that killed my parents. It was all going well until the year of that Big War, I knew who it was against, I knew it was the same group who destroyed my village and I bitterly begged my Grandpa to kill all of them. He left for battle and I was left with a friend of his until he returned, he never did. It was a nice day, sunny and I remember the legion walking over the hill and not seeing him, but I saw his helmet in the centurion's arms and I knew then that he had been killed. I ran back to the forest, back to my old home and sat there, it was a graveyard now, I frequently visited for my family but today I just cried more."

"No one could take me in, I was seven years old and I acted like I was already dead. I refused to eat, sleep, I cried constantly and each time I gained a new family they couldn't cope with me. Eventually I was taken in by the army the commander saying I always had a home with what both of my families had aided so well. I threw my dreams of being a doctor away. I became the almost perfect soldier. I wasn't afraid of battle, I loved it, I could get revenge for those who took my family and maybe end my sorrow by dying as well. I trained non-stop, and raised through the ranks rapidly but I swore to myself to never let myself go through that again, swore that I would build barriers that would stop me from being hurt again. Then you broke them, after almost 15 years, you broke them."

Okay another chapter, I really tried to convey feeling in this but I found it hard to decide how to resent it, I didn't want just all conversation but not all flashback so yer lol.

Hope you like it

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection

xx


	5. Realisations

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or z or gt.

Almost all his life he walked alone on this planet, until now. Now it wasn't just his shadow or the wildlife that walked beside him but another human, a woman, someone who wasn't there just because they happened to be on the same road as him but because knowing he was lost they came to find him. Now they walked together, her guiding him away from the shadows and into the light and putting him once again on the right track.

She watched him sat still against the wall, his breaths coming in sorrowful sighs as he calmed down from their talk. His tears had ceased but she still sat with him, still held him as best she could and give him comfort. She wished deeply that her words could be comfort to him, her voice soothing his pain but she didn't know what to say. Sorry would do nothing, she would mean it with every cell in her body but that would never take his pain away, it's ok would be a complete lie and you poor thing was just pathetic, he was probably aware of how poor he was and so she just stuck to her body language, hugging him and kissing him gently, stroking his skin tenderly and soothing in any way she could.

He truly was alone, of course he had friends, he just didn't go out with them, and they were more like close comrades that he only socialized with during work. He wasn't like the other soldiers and that's what made him so interesting. He didn't train in large groups, obnoxiously flirt with passing women, drink huge quantities of alcohol at any time if he drank any at all and protective.

She could remember back at training, when she had first joined. She never grew to dislike him because of the way he would treat them sometimes, never grew to hate him like her fellow trainees and this often led to name calling or pushing around by the others. If Goku caught them there was hell to pay, although his tough exterior seemed like he couldn't care less for anyone, sometimes his actions could say the total opposite.

And that's how she fell in love with him. Sure he was a total hunk, with his wonderfully chiseled body and hansom features but there always seemed to be more to him that what he let out, like he hid more than he showed. Whether it was because of his mysterious being or the longing to be healed that she could see in his eyes that made her confront him today she didn't know but what she did know was that she needed him and he needed her.

She moved around him so she could face him. His eyes met hers and he, at least, tried to smile at her but failed miserably. Her small hands came to caress his soft cheeks, whipping away any forgotten tears that still sat uncomfortably upon his face; slowly she etched her face towards him, her soft lips craving to taste him, longing for the passionate dance they shared together. Her eyes burned into his and he could see the love in her; he brought her lips to his faster, sealing the small gap between them and pulling her close. Holding her tight for fear now she would vanish, that she would leave him. She had broken his barriers, allowing him to trust her and now he feared that he would loose her like he had lost those before her.

She continued to hold him for what seemed like lifetime, a wonderful life time but as usual wonderful always comes to an end and both pulled away from the other, straightening themselves out and tidying their clothes as the General could be heard walking towards them down the lonely corridors outside. Goku would have to leave her for now, the general would not allow him to remain in the room and so with one small kiss on the lips he headed towards the door, his usual look of misery upon his face. As she watched him leave the general entered, smiling and muttering something before shutting the door and shutting Goku out of sight.

He wished her luck, the confrontations with the general would be a lot harder than the confrontation she had with him. Of course the general was a very nice man, he had known him for quiet some time now considering he had been a close friend of Grandpa but it wasn't him not being nice that he worried about. General Roshi was a colossal pervert and always had his eyes on the female body; Roshi never learnt his lesson and Goku had lost count of the many thousands of times the man had been walloped by an insulted female. So maybe, in truth it was Roshi that Goku feared for most, he knew from her training that Chichi packed one hell of a punch; she had succeeded in giving him bruises back then.

She was a wonderful girl, almost perfect; something that even he would admit was rare. She was kind but fierce, strong but weak, smart yet un-educated and brave but shy. She could just be whatever he surroundings required of her, in battle she was to be brave and strong, fierce and smart yet earlier when he held her in his arms, when she comforted him she seemed so kind and shy her small body compared to him making her look weak against him.

He liked her a lot, she really was something else. But he still feared the future with her, this war still waged on with huge ferocity and now that she was being promoted she would almost defiantly be sent out to battle with him and her own legion. He didn't want her in any danger, where she could get hurt, killed or kidnapped. Overall he didn't want her anywhere he couldn't protect her or of a high risk of loosing her.

Protection, one thing he wished he could have accomplished in his life. His Mother and Father had protected him, dying for their youngest son who was hidden in the barn. Grandpa had died protecting the empire and to make sure he remained in a safe world. Who had he protected? They had all done it with intention, all to save him and he wished deeply he could go back and protect them. Not once had he been on that battlefield for love, bravery, ambition, not once had he fought because he firmly believed in the patriotic motives that his fellow troops fought with, not once had he gone out on that battle and slay everyone to protect his empire, his country or his home and family.

He had never felt that lift a cheer had when victory was in the air, never felt the push of pride that kept most soldiers alive, he had never once stepped onto that battle field to fight for his beliefs, to fight for his children's future or his own present. It had all been revenge, spilling the blood of those who spilled his loved ones, giving them the pain he had grown up with, bullied the souls that could have been the ones that destroyed his.

When they would begin to loose, it wasn't hope, moral and group enthusiasm that edged him on, he never felt that rush within him to fight along side his comrades but instead it was his anger and sorrow that pushed him on. Perhaps today had gained him more than a chance to talk, more than a kiss from an angel but a chance to start over, do the things he as a child had wanted to do. To live again.

TBC

Well how was that? Please r&r again and thank you so much for all your reviews so far. I love you guys, you're the greatest. Hope this chapter was good. )

Lots of love and luck

Chemical connection

XX XX


	6. My heartbroken warrior

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, z or gt

His room was quiet and lonely. Just as it always had been, colourless, dark and cold. The stone floor like ice against your bare feet and the grey, dirty walls looking more like the walls of a prison than a home. He sat quietly on the floor, his legs crossed tightly and his eyes closed as he thought of the past events.

Would they be proud of him? What had he done to make them proud? Nothing! His Father had wanted him to become a doctor and he had wanted to follow his Fathers footsteps but he had given up. His Mother had wanted him to be married with children by now, her hopes being that at 18 years of age he would gain a wife. His brother and sister hadn't wished anything of him but making the right choices and he wasn't sure he had even done that anymore.

And what about Grandpa, the man who had taken him when he didn't have to, he had never told him what he wanted his adoptive grandson to do, only taught him how to fight and care for people but had tried very hard to keep Goku's dreams of medical practice alive. They had remained alive, until Grandpa died and then Goku threw that all away, threw any chance of happiness away.

What had he done in life to earn the pride of his family? He didn't help people like they did; he wasn't kind to strangers like they were and most of all he gave up on all their hopes for him. Forgotten all the advice they had given him. She had asked it all before she died, his Mother, his lovely Mother. His thoughts stopped as he remembered her words, her soft voice as she tried to comfort her son, too young to understand anything. _"Goku, my baby shhhh it's ok, don't you cry now. You're going to be ok; you're going to be ok. Be brave for me sweetie, no matter what happens Goku be brave for us, never give up, no matter how hard things get promise me you will never give up. Never forget Goku. Never forget that we will always love you"_

He had gone against everything she had said, he wasn't brave, he gave up the minute he lost and he had forgotten them, forgotten how much they loved him. They had died protecting him and he gave them no thanks for that, he had done everything his Mother had asked him not to. For years he had hidden himself away from the world, turned his back to other people, never giving them the chance to help him. Sulking and wishing to change the past, when he couldn't. He had destroyed the life they had given him.

Chichi walked eagerly along the corridors, the meeting had been… um, strange. The general had spent half an hour talking through things to do with her promotion and the other hour trying to get her on a date with him, she eventually had to leg it, he had begun freaking her out from the very second he walked in the room and some of the things he said, he was lucky he was a general or she would have belted him one so hard it would be a new year before he landed again.

But for now she wanted to forget about him, she wanted to see Goku, she missed him already and she wondered if he missed her. He had looked so miserable when he had left the room, like the weight on his mind had increased by a planet load. She wanted to hold him some more, comfort him and just feel that warmth she had felt back then when they had kissed. She sighed dreamily as she ran towards his home, oh Kami it felt so indescribably light to have his lips upon hers, her whole body fizzing with a strange feeling of wholeness and something else when he moved his hands to her waist and she wanted so badly to make sure he felt the same, make him feel more, show him more.

The pebbled road beneath her feet whizzed past her as she ran, people moving out of her way as she sped through the crowds towards him, she could see the medium sized house now. It was a nice little house, its white plaster sparkling and its timber frame clean and cut just like the other homes on the street. The only different thing about his home was that his curtains remained shut. She stopped at his door, the large wooden frame the only thing separating her from the man she loved inside. The dark colour contrasting perfectly with the lightness of his outside walls and the solid oak hurting her knuckles as she tapped her fist against it.

She could hear the banging of the door as he took the bar lock off, the creak as he turned the handle and the eternity it seemed to take for the door to open and once again reveal his handsome face to her hungry eyes. Her eyes met his, her smile increasing to impossible sizes as she met the smile on his face.

"Hey" His voice was soft and tired, the happiness that she had seen flickering in his eyes earlier now gone, her smile fading upon seeing him in his usual state.

"Hi" Her voice was soft and caring once again, her smile still gone as he led her into his home.

It was dark and cold, the walls a dark grey in colour and it felt very much like she had walked into a desolate building. It looked so nice outside, so cared for and lovely but inside it was so dark and dull, its coldness and eerie feeling resembling that of an abandoned graveyard.

"Sorry it's a little bleak in here, I never really thought about decorating it" His voice was still soft and he resumed his place on the floor, his eyes open this time and his head resting limply in his arms.

"Oh no, it's lovely, very tidy. But if you opened the curtains a bit, the light would make it seem a little less eerie" Ignoring the stains on the walls as she watched him sit down, his eyes upon hers and a small smile creeping upon his face.

She walked over to him, aware that he was thinking and that something was on his mind. Gently she sat next to him, her small hand rubbing his thigh as she looked around the room, it really was bleak but if this was how he liked it she wasn't going to complain. His eyes watched her hand moving lightly on his thigh, spasms of unknown feelings rioting throughout his body as she caressed the skin through his clothing.

"What's troubling you?" She asked softly, her hand stopping and firmly resting where it had halted.

"It's nothing…."

"Of course it's something, don't bottle it up again Goku, please tell me." She heard him sigh as she pleaded with him, her eyes burning into his.

He placed his lips firmly upon hers; silencing anything else she might have said. He really didn't want to talk anymore; he couldn't express what he was feeling right now, he didn't know what he felt, all these thoughts came rushing in groups, in a swarming crowed screaming at him and suddenly at one point one voice is heard above the rest, expressing itself and causing more agonies and regrets in his mind.

His lips moved quickly with hers, neither very talented but satisfied with the feelings they had from this person. He could feel her body pressed against him, her hands roaming his upper body, the itchy under shirt for his armour, seeming a lot more uncomfortable than usual, and his muscles beneath twitching with every touch her hand gave. Their lips dancing eagerly with the others, as his mind explored the feelings she produced with him, as his body reacted to these new urges within him.

Laying on the floor her watched her straddle his waist, her small hands still rubbing the tired muscles beneath his clothes, the feeling were ones he would treasure forever, memories he would never allow himself to forget. Their lips once again joined, moving in unison, sighs flowing out her delicate lips as his hands eventually explored her.

He promised himself and her that tomorrow was a new beginning, there would be no more secret or bottled feelings, no more regrets. He would do something worthwhile with his life, he may be bound to the army till the war ended but he would pull through and then he would make his family proud and he would make up for the past.

Maybe things were finally looking up for her, he was no longer a fantasy, no longer just a dream; he was hers and she his, hopefully the future would be a good one. He had been so hurt, so alone and now she could rescue him, help him down a new road where his path would be along side another person, where she could watch him and care for him. He was her trainer, her comrade, her lover and her heartbroken warrior.

TBC

Okay well I got a little stuck, I haven't been very well lol so I couldn't write this chapter as fast as I wanted as I got worse. But here it is hopefully you like it, it's not finished I don't thing. I will continue with their future maybe, I'll se. What do you want me to do?

Please r&r I really appreciate them.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection

Xx xx xx


End file.
